Una vida a tu lado
by springtopain
Summary: Soy nueva en esto, así que espero les guste...Los personajes de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko,yo solo los pedi prestados...gracias
1. Capitulo 1

**Una vida a tu lado**

 **Capítulo 1**

Dolor

Hace mucho que estoy aquí.

Sufriendo por tu causa, tu rechazo fue el que me hizo estar en este lugar, al que antes llamaba hogar, ahora es mi prisión.

Debí saber que nada es fácil…

El haber salido embarazada de ti, fue la mejor noticia que pude esperar, sin embargo al enterarte tú, ¿Qué hiciste? Me dijiste que no era posible que era un error…

Me llevaste a tantos curanderos para ver que podían hacer, matar al cachorro, pero todos decían lo mismo, al ser hanyou de inu y sacerdotisa no se podía, porque mi vida yo perdería, tu mientras tanto seguías desesperado, antes de esto decías amarme, pero ahora me doy cuenta que siempre has sentido vergüenza de mí, por eso nunca te quise decir mi origen para que no pensaras que me iba a ir en algún momento, sin embargo jamás paso por tú cabeza que al tener relaciones, podía salir un bebe.

En fin, ahora salimos de con una curandera la cual dijo que casi al termino de mi embrazo sería más fácil que él bebe desapareciera...

Porque al yo ser la guardiana de shikon podía purificarlo y así desaparecerlo…de otra forma no podía ser…

Entonces tu pagaste sus servicios, y me llevaste en silencio a alguna parte del bosque dentro de tus territorios.

Jamás me dejaste estar con mis amigos, decías que sí, y al poco rato otra cosa surgía, se supone que tú me darías un poco de libertad…ahora me tienes presa…

Solo espero que veas tu error…pero como eres el señor orgulloso, no creo.

Cuatro meses después…

Debes en cuando sentía tu presencia cerca de la cueva donde me dejaste, jamás te veía, pero podía sentirte, y también el cachorro, ahora mi vientre ha crecido bastante parece ya un embarazo a término, si me he sentido más cansada de lo normal..

Una semana después…

Llegas y me despiertas cargándome, apenas soy consciente de mí, creo tengo fiebre, no sé, solo siento que ya te extrañaba.

Caigo en la inconciencia…


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Me he despertado en la madrugada, tengo un paño húmedo en mi frente, me pongo de costado en el futón donde estoy, es la primera vez en meses que duermo en algo suave, y se me ha quitado un poco el dolor de espalda…

Apenas me estoy dando cuenta donde estoy, no es mi cueva, es un lugar muy lujoso, mi instinto de sacerdotisa me dice que algo no va bien, siento tantas presencias, todas son de yokai, ¿Dónde estaré?

El sueño me empieza a ganar, el embarazo casi no me deja estar despierta…

Nuevamente caigo en la inconciencia.

-SESSHOMARU!, ¿Por qué has traído a esa mujer? Y encima huele a ti… No me digas ¿La preñaste? -

Una demoniza de la más alta alcurnia, le preguntaba a su hijo…su nombre Irazue, o lady Inukimi.

-No te incumbe, madre…

Como es posible que se meta en mis asuntos, ahora si se preocupa por mí, ja…eso tengo que verlo...

-Quisiera saber Sesshomaru, porque apenas la trajiste, no sabemos si el cachorro se encuentra estable… tienes suerte de que se sienta que es muy poderoso.

-Pero ¿qué vas a hacer con la madre cuando se alivie?

-Eso se verá con el tiempo madre…

Aunque sea mi madre ya me harto no le deben de interesar mis decisiones, en fin...

 **-Parece que nuestra compañera no ha comido desde ayer le va a hacer daño al cachorro y a ella…**

Hablo mi bestia interna…

Si eso ya lo sé, mandare un sirviente, a que la atienda.

El cachorro se desarrolló como un yokai en cinco meses, se supone que un hanyou tarda más tiempo, tendré que investigar cuando nazca…

-Hikary, ve a ver a la sacerdotisa aliméntala y cuídala cualquier daño a su persona o malestar que tenga y no me avises te matare…

\- ¡ENTENDIDO!...

-ss... Si…si amo, lo que usted diga...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Me empiezo a remover en el futon, algo huele delicioso, tengo demasiada hambre, sí, mi vientre se mueve, jejeje, mi bebe también tiene hambre, no comprendo por qué para casi cinco meses que tengo ya perece un vientre a término…

En fin, me preocupare después, ahora bien, como me logro sentar, así, me pongo de lado y despacio…

Algo se movió, me sobresalto, me concentro en hacer un campo de fuerza…

No puedo…otra vez esa falta de energía, debe ser por no haber comido…todo se pone negro otra vez…

Hikary ya estaba con Kagome, pero no se explicaba la importancia, su olfato no era tan bueno como el de los inu, pero distinguía que la mujer estaba preñada y casi a término de un yokai fuerte…

En fin, a ella jamás le importo el recibir órdenes, desde muy pequeña su madre fue cocinera y siempre se le encomendaron tareas así que jamás aprendió a replicar…

La humana despertó, se ve pálida, tal vez no ha comido, que bueno traerle algo de comer.

Me moví un poco para que se diera cuenta de que estoy aquí, creo que la asuste, se incrementó su energía espiritual, y luego disminuyo de golpe, entonces veo que se desmayó…

Desperté un poco mareada, ya era más de madrugada se veía que apenas iba a salir el sol, ya distinguía más las sombras, en eso vi a una yokai sentada a un lado del futon, me dijo que su amo la mando a asistirme en cualquier cosa… en fin tendré que aceptar pues me es más difícil moverme...

Acabo de terminar de comer…no fue mucho, pero me siento mejor, casi no hablo con ella, me siento fuera de lugar, odio el silencio, pero los meses que estuve sola, solo conversaba con mi bebe.

Hikary me dijo que se llama, me ayudo a darme un baño…

Ya me siento un poco mejor…

En eso siento una presencia fuerte, un yokai muy poderoso, no es Sesshomaru, y lo malo es que no tengo reyki suficiente, creo que mi bebe lo usa ahora…

Se detuvo en la puerta, vi que Hikary corrió a abrirle…

No lo podía creer una versión en femenino de Sesshomaru….


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

-humana, no sé cómo conseguiste hacer que mi hijo se fijara en ti, pero veo que lograste preñarte de el… Espero que cuando nazca el cachorro tu no des molestias, y mi hijo se deshaga de ti…

-ha tienes dudas de ¿quién soy?... soy lady Irazue reino el oeste, y ahora que estas aquí tienes que obedecerme, ¿entendido?

Ha maldita humana no sé qué le vio mi hijo, si se siente que es muy débil…ojalá se muera en el parto…solo será una molestia, si se queda…

Voy a ver que documentación mi hijo no ha firmado, pobre de mí con ese hijo tan flojo e irresponsable….

Pero realmente me gusta seguir siendo la lady del oeste, y seguir tratando a Sesshomaru como mi cachorro….

\- Me he sentido más cansada de lo normal, el que siempre me trato con amor, ahora solo busca complacer a su madre.

Irazue me pareció mala persona o en su defecto demonio, pero conforme pasan los días me doy cuenta de que es peor de lo que yo pensaba…

Se enteró que yo soy una miko y que mi poder me precede al ser la guardiana de la perla shikon, ahora ella piensa en que soy solo la que gesta él bebe, y solo me mantiene viva para que no se muera el cachorro.

El solo dos veces me ha visitado, tendrá mucho trabajo supongo, su carácter es fuerte, pero todavía se deja dominar por su madre en ciertos aspectos, solo porque el título de lord le será otorgado cuando tenga a su primogénito...

Estos días he sentido más próximo el parto...

La energía de mi bebe es sorprendente...quisiera que sango estuviera aquí para apoyarme...

Quisiera a mi madre aquí...

Pero estoy encerrada en este palacio, sin saber si mi embarazo va bien...

Solo esperare, no puedo hacer más, por el momento.

Llevo evadiéndola desde que llegamos al palacio, solo la veo y saludo, la amo, sí, pero mi deber puede más, mi madre me impone demasiado, realmente por el momento no estoy pensando con claridad, un tiempo no quise el cachorro y ahora el instinto me ordena protegerlo y también el corazón, algo que no creo poseer, yo sentía que mi corazón era de piedra, que el amor era solo una mentira...

Pero ahora no sé qué hacer, la lastime, y creo que mi cachorro lo sabe, y luego están las tonterías de mi madre, tengo que pensar todo detenida mente...

Me he estado sintiendo mal desde la madrugada, no quiero dar molestias, pero...tampoco quiero que mi bebe le pase algo...

Llego Lady Irazue, que molesta es, no la tolero...

Pero ahora me siento peor, han de ser como la una de la tarde, no aguanto más, y ella ya se dio cuenta...

Vi a Sesshomaru, su expresión no dice nada, pero su mirada es de preocupación, no sé, pero tengo dudas y miedo...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

-Oh! Humana, parece ser que ya estás de parto…

Maldita Irazue, su reacción es de alguien que ya lo sabía...

-Sesshomaru!- grito cuando siento liquido correr entre mis piernas…

Pero solo lo veo parado, sin hacer nada.

-Cachorro ve por el curandero, hay que sacarle el cachorro a esta humana…

Por fin podre deshacerme de esta humana, solo es un estorbo, que bueno que ya conseguí nodrizas, así cuando se alivie, le diré a Sesshomaru que decida qué hacer con ella…

Llega Sesshomaru, el curandero, y dos ayudantes con todas las cosas para el parto, me acuestan en el futón, Irazue y Sesshomaru salen por orden del curandero.

-Humana, necesito revisarte, no te hare nada por orden del amo, así que relájate y esperemos no haya ninguna complicación.

-Está bien… -respondo al curandero, tengo miedo, me gustaría que Sesshomaru estuviera aquí conmigo…

Durante el parto no hubo ninguna complicación, a Kagome le dolía bastante, pero fue lo suficiente fuerte y él bebe nació sano, un varón, demonio completo y con reyki, una rareza, Kagome termino muy cansada y se durmió antes de que le mostraran al bebe, el curandero y las ayudantes salieron de la habitación, el curandero le entrego el cachorro a Sesshomaru…

No puedo creerlo mi cachorro es tan poderoso, y yo que no lo quería, pero ahora está conmigo, quisiera que Kagome lo viera y estuviera conmigo, la amo, pero no puedo demostrárselo, mi madre diría que soy débil, y que no seré un lord excelente, estoy divido, entre hacer orgullosa a mi madre y poder ser libre para amar kagome y mi cachorro.

- **no puede ser, estoy tan contento de que mi cachorro ya esté aquí, ve con ella nos necesita…**

-si… -estuve a punto de ir cuando mi madre hablo.

-Cachorro, déjame ver a mi nieto.

Se lo entrego a mi madre, ella está contenta, el cachorro se parece a mí, se lo dejare por el momento, necesito verla…

-Sesshomaru, necesito que te encargues de la documentación que hay en el despacho, se ha estado acumulando, y es necesaria tu firma en algunas de ellas, por el cachorro no te preocupes hay una nodriza para él, y por tu humana que algún sirviente se encargue…

-Sí, madre…

Se le ordeno a Hikari que atendiera a Kagome, ella obedeció sin ningún problema…

Por su parte Kagome entro en una transformación de la solo Hikari fue testigo, pero decidió guardarlo para sí misma, algo hizo que fuera así…


End file.
